


Chicken Noodle Soup

by goldandbluekisses



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine's potty mouth strikes again, but nah, it's only been a year aomine--jeez, reunion-ish?, they're supposed to be "adults"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbluekisses/pseuds/goldandbluekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki was sick, and the only thing he knew could cure him was that can of chicken noodle soup. No one could dare get in his way, not even his long-time crush.</p><p>the “we’re both sick and we both grabbed for the last can of soup at the store au” that no one really cared about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> brought this over from my tumblr for ao3 to enjoy lmao

 

* * *

 

"Damnit. ‘m outta soup."

Some annoyed sighs and mumbling later, Daiki stumbled out of his apartment to head to the closest convenient store in order to get that damn can of soup that always made him feel better. It was  _such_ a pain that he had to get his sick ass out of the house, and it was even more of a stick up his ass that it was windy, snowing, and utterly DISGUSTING outside. 

“ _SHIT._ " He cursed to himself as he was already outside of his apartment building when he realized that he’d forgotten to wear a scarf and a hat to keep himself at least decently warm.

He was Daiki Aomine, the ex-ace of Touou, a monster at basketball, a formless shooter, and a hot piece of tan pie, if he could say so himself. Yet there he stood pitifully in the dark and cold weather, shivering and sniffing, attempting to ignore the fact that his nose was beginning to run. Daiki himself made a run to the store, hoping that there were lots of cans of his favorite chicken noodle soup left.

But there were none left.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

Daiki slowly began to panic, looking left and right, up and down, searching for his chicken noodle soup. If he couldn’t find it, he’d go berserk. Seriously, that stuff did wonders. 

Starting to feel dizzy, Daiki turned away to call it quits and grumpily head home when he. saw. it. It was like heaven’s angel choir was singing “Hallelujah” and it was almost as if a light was shone from above to reveal a marvelous can of chicken noodle soup.

Almost dumbly (Daiki Aomine is NOT dumb, he’s said so himself), Daiki made a dash toward that particular shelf that held that particular can of soup—only to crash into a figure with a mess of blond hair.

"O-ouch! I’m so sorry!"

A familiar voice resonated in Daiki’s mind—Daiki really didn’t think that HE out of all people would end up in that dinky little store—and tried shaking his head to get the voice out as he reached out to grab that can of healing.

"Aominecchi?"

Daiki froze. He knew that stupid nickname from anywhere. Wait—it wasn’t the cold that was getting to him. Kise—he was actually there right in front of him! Daiki instantly started breathing quickly; he glanced to see Kise watching him intently, a face mask stretched over his mouth and nose (either to prevent germs or fans from attacking). Kise pulled down his mask to keep staring at him. Well, Kise was actually looking at his arm, which was halfway in the air across from the can. Daiki must’ve looked like an idiot, and Kise had this half-amused smile on his face as if Daiki was about to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something.

But  _Kise_ —god, he still looked as beautiful as he did back in their younger days. Although his hair was tussled and messy, it looked soft to touch and its blondness matched perfectly with the small flush on his cheeks. He must have caught a cold too because his eyes looked tired, as if he’s been trying to sleep for days but to no avail. His angelic lashes fluttered as he attempted to muffle the cough that was building up in his throat and OH, he was just so charming and perfect even when not. And Daiki knew, even from the first day they met that he was interested in Kise—he’d had this crush for years and years, even when they graduated from high school and moved on to college. Daiki still loved Kise all this time, and although they hadn’t seen each other in one whole year, Kise still didn’t fail to make his sad heart skip ten beats. He was Daiki Aomine, and he was an idiot who just happened to be in love with another idiot.

"Aominecchi?" 

Daiki shook out of his lovestruck gaze (oh god, he drooled a little) and reached out just in time to grab the can of soup just as Kise was grabbing it. With both of their hands holding onto a side of the can (and their fingers were  _slightly_ touching, said the little devil in the back of Daiki’s mind), they pulled like children, hoping that maybe the other would let go.

"Yo, Kise. It’s been a—" He grunted as he tried to forcefully yank the can out of Kise’s hand—"long time. A year, I’d say?"

"Yes, yes, Aominecchi!" Kise’s eyes sparkled mischievously, failing to hide the frustration in his voice as he tried to pull the can his way. "I see that you haven’t changed! Still as assertive as usual."

Daiki gave a little playful smirk as he let go a little bit, and the blonde’s eyes shone brighter (frick, how could his eyes shine any brighter?!!) at the sign of the can being given up to him. As Kise let his guard down and loosened his grip, Daiki tugged at the can extra hard, pulling the can out of his rival’s grasp, and sending the poor sick Kise tumbling. Daiki caught Kise in his arms, and goodness gracious; he was so hot (literally), Daiki just couldn’t imagine how badly this dude was taking care of himself. Kise must have finally realized that he was in Daiki’s arms, as he scrambled out of them, attempting to hide the redness spreading on his cheeks that were  _so_ not from that fever.

"Thanks for the soup, Kise." Daiki chuckled as he tossed and caught his trophy, the last can of chicken noodle soup. "I’m out."

"W-wait.. Aominecchi.. Aominecchi!! I called that can of soup first!! I swear I saw it first! C’mon, it’s my favorite brand of soup! It always makes me feel better! You’re being totally unfair—"

He kept chirping out reasons why he deserved the can as he scurried over to the cash register Daiki was at to pay for his soup. Daiki pretended not to notice Ryouta, and he coolly headed out the automatic doors, the ball of sunshine right on his tail as he swiftly made his way back to his apartment. 

"Ao…Aominecchi!!!" 

Both the blonde and the bluenette were panting out of exhaustion—they’re both incredibly sick and had just climbed six flights of stairs after all.

"Will… will you quit it.. with that stupid nickname?! We’re—" Daiki wheezed a little as he laid his forehead on his door, trying to grab the keys from his coat pocket—"We’re adults now, idiot."

Kise took a deep breath to control himself as he looked up at Daiki.

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Daiki."

"What?"

"Just call me Daiki then. We are adults after all.”

"O-oh.. Okay.. Daiki. Ryouta’s fine then, too!"

Ryouta flashed a smile so beautiful that Daiki had to turn away and mumble “Whatever, just come in” before Ryouta would notice the blush creeping in on his cheeks while he struggled to smash the door open and let them both in. It’s just that he hadn’t seen that smile in so long, and it was totally unfair of that Ryouta to attack him like that.

What the hell was Ryouta doing here anyway? It’s not like that can of soup was really something he’d be willing to follow someone home for. Was there another reason this dope was here?

As Aomine took his coat off, he turned to his stove to turn it on for heating the can of soup.

"Make yourself at home, Ryouta."

Daiki turned to see that Ryouta had already done so, except he was passed out on the couch, his goddamn gorgeous eyes fluttering a little as his toned chest heaved in and out. Daiki grabbed a blanket, covering the resting blonde and he chuckled to himself.

"You idiot. I was going to share this soup with you anyway."

It’s been too long. They have a lot of catching up to do. Daiki would probably never admit to Ryouta in the future, but he was so glad they both got sick at the same time and just happened to want that last can of soup. He was Daiki Aomine, and boy, was he glad to be Daiki Aomine.


End file.
